Nosferatu
Not to be confused with the spell known as Nosferatu in the Japanese versions of the GBA games Nosferatu (リザイア Rizaia, lit. Resire; also known as Rizziah ' in the fan translations) is both a Light and Dark magic spell in the Fire Emblem Series. Originally introduced as Black Magic in ''Fire Emblem Gaiden, it appears as a Dark spell in The Binding Blade, The Blazing Blade, The Sacred Stones, Awakening, Fates, and Shadows of Valentia; and as a Light spell in Mystery of the Emblem, Genealogy of the Holy War, Thracia 776, Path of Radiance, Radiant Dawn, and Three Houses. This tome is suitably named “Nosferatu” for its vampiric effect of absorbing HP from an enemy unit. It is especially unique in Gaiden, as it is the only weapon (apart from the Falchion and certain Amiibo weapons) that can damage Duma after his HP has been depleted to 52. In Mystery of the Emblem and its remake, this spell may only be cast by female magic users. In Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Nosferatu can only be obtained in Chapter 6, during the second generation. In order to obtain it, Seliph must capture Isaach Castle before capturing Sophara castle, and must speak to Julia, after which she will obtain the Nosferatu, an A-Rank tome. Thanks to her major Naga blood, Julia is the only character who has access to Nosferatu and can wield it. (Theoretically, Deirdre can wield Nosferatu for the same reason Julia can, but the tome is not available in the first generation.) Conversely, if Sophara Castle is captured first, Seliph will give Julia the Aura tome, and Nosferatu will no longer be available for the rest of the game. In The Sacred Stones, the Nosferatu tome is not available for purchase in any stores on the World Map, essentially meaning that only a few obtainable copies of the tome exist in any one given gameplay. Knoll joins the player's army with the tome as a starting item, and there is at least one available in a certain chest residing within the Tower of Valni. Furthermore, the shop at Narube River also offers this tome for sale when a battle takes place there, other than skirmishes in Creature Campaign. In Three Houses, Nosferatu is a spell all Units can learn when their Faith stat has been tutored to a Rank D+. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Black Magic |0 |60% |0 |1-2 |2 |Absorbs HP equal to damage dealt to enemy. Can KO Gods. Seals Oculus. }} Fire Emblem: Three Houses Item Locations Fire Emblem Gaiden |Learnt |'Innate: Genny • Silque • Tatiana |} ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 2:' Enemy Thief (Ch. 17) |- |Inventory |'Book 2:' Linde |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Event |'Second Generation:' Ch. 6 - Have Seliph speak to Julia after seizing Isaach Castle. |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Dropped |Canis (Final) |- |Visit |Ch. 14 - Village |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventory |Raigh |- |Treasure |Ch. 20A - Chest • Ch. 20B - Chest • Ch. 22 |- |Vendors |Ch. 14 • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Dropped |'Eliwood's Story:' Enemy Shaman (Ch. 18) • Enemy Shaman (Ch. 22x) • Enemy Shaman (Ch 24) • Enemy Druid (Ch. 30) '''Hector's Story:' Enemy Shaman (Ch. 19) • Enemy Shaman (Ch. 20) • Enemy Shaman (Ch. 23x) • Enemy Shaman (Ch 24) • Enemy Druid (Ch. 32) |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped |Lyon (Ch. 17) |- |Inventory |Knoll |- |Treasure |Tower of Valni Floor 6 • Lagdou Ruins Floor 3 • Lagdou Ruins Floor 5 |- |Vendor |Ch. 17 |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Oliver (Ch. 17-4) |- |Treasure |Ch. 22 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventory |Oliver |- |Base Conversation |'Part 4:' Ch. 3 - View the Base Conversation titled "Naesala". |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Thief (Ch. 17) |- |Inventories |Linde • Katarina • Eremiya (Bonus chapter-only.) |- |Online Shop | -- |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Inventories |Tharja • Aversa |- |Armories |Ch. 13 • Para. 14 • Para. 17 |- |Merchants |Ch. 9 • Para. 3 |- |SpotPass |Merric • Deirdre • Salem • Raigh • Sophia |- |Double Duel | -- |} Non-Canon Appearances Nosferatu is the Down Special of Robin in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Nosferatu traps an enemy directly in front of Robin, dealing damage while healing them. Robin will always deal 15% damage, however, depending where Robin hits his opponent, the healing changes. If attacking from the front, Nosferatu will heal 13% of Robin's damage. If attacking from behind, Robin will heal 16% of their damage. Nosferatu is considered a grab move and can hit through shields. It has a maximum usage of 4 casts before Robin is forced to discard it. A new tome will regenerate after 40 seconds. The damage healed is mainly based upon percentage differences. If the enemy has 0% and Robin is at 999%, Robin will heal themselves by 300%, when Robin has 160% and the enemy has 0%, Nosferatu will heal Robin by 60%. Nosferatu appears in the move sets for Tharja and Linde in Fire Emblem Warriors, as Tharja's standard Warrior Special and Linde’s Awakening Special, with both versions healing the user after use. Etymology "Resire" is most likely a reference to "resile", a word which means to "draw back" and "recoil". Its English name, "Nosferatu", is a Romanian word that is synonymous with "vampire", popularized by an unlicensed film adaption of Dracula which replaced, among other names, "Dracula" with "Nosferatu". Trivia *When this spell is cast on a wall or any other non-living obstacle, the wielder will still be able to leech HP from it. This can prove to be rather useful as such objects tend to lack resistance, thus returning the maximum amount of HP to the caster in question. (This is not true in Fates) *Nosferatu is the only Dark Tome in Fire Emblem Fates. *In Genealogy, Nosferatu uses the same animation as using the Earth Sword at long range. They also share the same life-steal effect. *In Fire Emblem Warriors Nosferatu produces light effects when used by Linde and dark effects when used by Tharja during their Awakening and Warrior Specials, referrencing how the spell is classified in their respective games. Gallery File:Resire (TCG).jpg|Resire, as it appears in the second series of the TCG. File:FE3 Nosferatu.gif|Animation of Linde casting Resire on an enemy Pirate in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE4 Resire.png|Julia casting Resire on Sieben in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE4 Resire (Map Animation).png|Map animation of Julia casting Resire on Sieben in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Resire.JPG|Linoan casting Resire on an enemy Loptyrian Mage in Thracia 776. File:FE9 Nosferatu.jpg|A casting of Nosferatu in Path of Radiance. File:Nosferatu (FE13).jpg|Tharja casting Nosferatu on an enemy Sniper in Awakening. File:FE14 Nosferatu.jpg|Nyx wielding the tome of Nosferatu in Fates. File:FE14 Nosferatu (Casting).jpg|Nyx casting Nosferatu on an enemy Mercenary in Fates. File:FE15 Nosferatu.jpg|Faye casting Nosferatu in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Linde Nosferatu Warriors.jpg|Linde casting Nosferatu in Warriors. Tharja Nosferatu Warriors.jpg|Tharja casting Nosferatu in Warriors.